Luck In Love Life
by the-despair-twins
Summary: This is a story in which one-shots are pairings with their Ocs, if ever you want to be in the story send me all possible information about your Oc. If I use your Oc unexpectedly then I'm sorry. I hope you like it and please don't review any bad comment. ON HOLD.
1. Bridge Love

**Thea: Hi guys! I'm gonna make one story again and this will be my first one-shot so please support it. I dedicate this Fanfic to RoadRoller101 and to Fubuki Shirou and to Floric1434 and Fuyuka Ono. I guess you know Shi's gonna have Fuyuka in the first time for my stories.**

**Ayame: Ehem...I'm her Oc? Why didn't you just say my name?**

**Thea: Because you'll get kidnapped in the next chapter of my other story.**

**Shirou: Is it a happy one? I don't want to die like Sakuma in Miyako's "One-sided Love". (No Offense)**

**Thea: Don't remind me of that! (whacks him with newspaper and starts to weep) It made me cry! Shi you have your luck with me I give this story to you and Fuyuppe. :)**

**Nygel: NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021 does not own Inazuma Eleven, if we did you'll marry your crushes right now. **

It was a nice day today. The sun was up and there was no sign of a rain cloud. Students of the Raimon Junior High are rushing in their classroom, well, except for a girl who's name Ayame that is.

"Ayame-chan! Wake up!" Taijiri told her best friend while shaking her wildly.

"Uhm...go away!" Ayame answered and groaned and this irritated Taijiri. Taijiri started clenching her fist and a dark aura has been surrounding her body.

"GET UP FROM YOUR STUPID BED!" Taijiri shouted so loud that Ayame then fell off the bed and woke up instantly.

"Good! Now go prepare for school!" Taijiri shouted cause she was already done.

"Yes ma'am!" Ayame said and did as Taijiri said. But for some strange reason she was excited to go out. Today is the first day of spring. She was planning to stay on the cherry blossom tree on top of the hill not far from her house.

When ayame finished the two heard someone calling their names.

"Ayame-chan! Taijiri-chan! C'mon guys walk with us!" A familiar voice stated.

"Shirou-kun!" Ayame said excitedly and walked out of the house and leaving Taijiri and also saw Gouenji with Shirou. Ayame had a plan. The moment Taijiri stepped out of the house, Ayame pushed Gouenji to her and accidentally kissed. Taijiri glared at Ayame because now she can never look at Gouenji without blushing. The two seperated and ignored each other the rest of the way.

"Ayame, you shouldn't have done that." Shirou said.

_"In Your Face, Ayame!" _Taijiri thought but then she saw Ayame whispering something to Shirou and then afterwards Shirou smiled at Ayame. Taijiri didn't get it. _Oh well, Who wants to get it anyway? _Taijiri thought.

The four walked together bumping to the Aoi twins.

"Good morning Taiji-chan." Yuki stated.

"Same to you, Yuki-chan." Taijiri answered.

"So Yuuya-san, who won over the ultimate brother for Yuki? Aphrodi?" Ayame asked.

"No one" Yuuya answered. "Yet, but will be me." he added.

They walked together and went to their classrooms and since Ayame and Taijiri are in Gouenji's class they went there. The teacher arrived and started the lesson.

Ayame started to think of what wa gonna happen later, she was just one of the managers. But yet, Endou forced her to play. She was thinking to just go straight up the hill after school. Lunch came. She and Taijiri ate still at the same Mango tree they always used to eat at.

_**Back at the soccer club...**_

"Where are those two?" Natsumi waited impatiently.

"Why don't we find them already." Shirou asked worried.

"No. Shirou what if they came here and you won't come." Aki said and Shirou looked down.

"Hey guys!" Taijiri shouted and Ayame following at her back.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Ever heard of Lunch break!" Ayame shouted.

"You can't blame us we were worried." Yuki stated.

"But you always hold out meetings during lunch break Natsumi." Taijiri stated and Natsumi glared at her and she returned the glare.

"We have no other time." Natsumi snapped back with a smirk.

"After school?" Taijiri snapped back and everyone sweatdropped. "And besides if we hold meetings after school, we can have all the time we need. But now we barely have 15 minutes." Taijiri added and Ayame nodded in agreement.

"You should really follow her advice." Fuyuka recommended.

"I agree!" Yuuya nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything Fuyuka says that you don't agree with?" Yuki and Sakuma asked in unison.

"Well?" Taijiri added to their question. Yuuya was speechless and Fuyuppe was hiding her blush but Taijiri saw it. They started the meeting but as soon as Natsumi was about to speak, they heard the bell and rushed out and went to their classrooms.

_"Curse you Ayame and Taijiri!" _Natsumi thought and blamed them for the unfinished meeting.

It was afternoon and they finished the meeting and Fuyuppe was walking near the bridge she was going home alone. She really did expect Yuuya would walk with her but she couldn't find him anywhere. She stopped in the middle of the bridge and took a flower from her pocket.

She decided to count them and do a little girl's tradition. It has 10 petals.

"He loves me..." She whispered as she pulled out one petal.

"He loves me not..." She whispered and took another petal.

"He loves me..." She whispered again and pulled another petal.

She repeated that until she reached 10 and she frowned as she whispered "He loves me not..." she said taking out the last piece of petal.

She felt waterdrops by her shoulder it began o rain. She didn't bother looking up she knew it but then she stopped feeling waterdrops. She looked up and saw an umbrella. She turned around to see a familiar boy which caused her to blush.

"What are you doing here, princess?" Yuuya asked her. Fuyuka shake her head and looked at him again, was she sure? She wasn't sure that he called her princess.

"What did you call me?" Fuyuka asked.

"Princess." Yuuya simply answered.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were avoiding me." Fuyuka asked.

"Why would I avoid the girl I adore?" Yuuya asnwered sweetly. And after realizing what he said he blushed and Fuyuppe went redder.

"Wha-what do y-you mean?" Fuyuka asked once more. Yuuya took a deep breath. He moved he's hand up to her cheeks and looked into her gorgeous purple eyes.

"Fuyuka..." Yuuya paused.

"What is it Yuuya-san." Fuyuka said.

"The fact that I called you princess is because..." Yuuya paused again and took another deep breath.

_"C'mon just say it already." _Fuyuka thought.

"Aishiteru." Yuuya said and caused Fuyuka to blush really red. But then she smiled.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to me." Fuyuka said. "All this time I thought you didn't love me." Fuyuka added.

"Why is that?" Yuuya asked.  
"You see, I thought you really liked Aki. And I've been picking flowers playing the love game and everytime I seem to try it, it ends up with 'He loves me not' all the time." Fuyuka said.

"Don't beleive that, princess. You know that whatever happens I'll always love you." Yuuya said.

"But Taijiri-chan told me that she used it with her and she did end up with the guy she loved." Fuyuka explained.

"It's different with her and with you. What happens with you doesn't happen with her and what happens with her doesn't happen with you." Yuuya explained as going nearer to Fuyuka and she went nearer as well. Fuyuka looked down but she suddenly hugged Yuuya and then let go.

"Yuuya-san, I love you." Fuyuka repeated.

"I love you, too Fuyuka." Yuuya replied and pulled her for a kiss. They both enjoyed the kiss and moved away afterwards and smiled at each other.

"let's walk together shall we?" Yuuya invited Fuyuka and she nodded. Fuyuka rested her head on Yuuya and stayed like that for the while their walking.

_**Back with Ayame and Taijiri...**_

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

We were both tired of practice and then it started to rain. We were tired Endou extende 2 hours to 4 hours. I got an umbbrella and so did Taijiri we waved good-bye to Yuki and Aphrodi as they began to head home as well. We saw Fuyuka on the bridge with Yuuya and then suddenly.

**Snap!**

The couple turned to see what it was but was greeted by another flash of light.

**Snap!**

It goes again as they saw Taijiri holding her camera checking pictures. It caused them to blush and looked at each other but then just smiled.

"Another couple! To my album!" Taijiri shouted and took out an album from her bag and pasted Yuuya and Fuyuka's picture their. She started to think of their theme.

"Ah-huh!" Taijiri shouted and wrote _"Bridge Coincidence" _and wrote _"There may be love even on a bridge." _under it. And then she kept it. The four of us started heading home. Soon enough I was alone. I walked to my house opened the door and left all my stuff inside and they I started heading for a hill. I ran as fast as I could to get there.

I saw our favorite tree. It was a cherry blossom tree. I felt petals brush over my skin. They were falling. It was nice during spring. I sat down and watched the village. From up the hill I could see the whole town until I felt hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

"Fubuki..." I whispered and smiled and he let go. Fubuki wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here, Beautiful?" Fubuki asked.

"I was trying to get my mind to settle." I said.

"About the prom?" Fubuki asked and my eyes wide opened.

"There's a prom?" I asked shocked and Fubuki nodded. But then Fubuki knelt down and I looked at him.

"Fubuki..." I whispered.

"Ayame-chan be my date to the prom?" Fubuki said and I blushed I was speechless. My jaws dropped. My eyes widened. I couldn't breath. But I soon answered.

"It will be my pleasure." I answered him and pulled him for a hug. We let go of each other and then we looked slowly in each others eyes and kissed.

Taijiri was on the bottom of the hill taking pictures. Happy for the new coupple she headed home for her own business.

**Thea: Well, that took a while. I hope Shi and Ayame enjoyed my story. I dedicated it to you guys. Well, sorry Flo maybe next chapter. I might not make it a one-shot anymore but I will make one-shots of all the ocs I know but I'm sorry if I know your oc and used and you get mad for me putting well, really sorry but I like pairings OcXIE character best. Sorry for all the wrong grammar and wrong spellings. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review.**


	2. Summer Already!

**Here goes Chapter 2 this is for Floric1434 and HikariYuiFarah! Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! On with the story.**

**Sorry to: Afuro Terumi/ Aphrodi and Yuuya, you guys are a bit getting tortured in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Summer Already!**

Taijiri looked outside and sighed. Time was so fast, you realize it was the first day of Spring then it goes to summer. She remembered having a beach party at the beach. She took out a notepad and wrote ways why she hated the beach.

**Why I hate the beach...**

**1. My skin will get sun burned.**

**2. My feet will get sticky sand when you get out of the water.**

**3. It is so freakin' hot! **

**4. My skin will turn tan!**

**5. Kerimasu first appeared in the beach when I got to Japan!**

Taijiri listed them down and heard the soor bell rang.

"I'll go get it Onii-chan, Nii-san." Taijiri told them and sighed as she saw all her friends ready to go to the beach.

"You guys can go ahead without me." Taijiri said with a bright smile. Ayame dropped her bags and so did Yuki.

"Oh no, young lady! You are going to the beach with us!" Yuki and Ayame said in unison and dragged Taijiri to her room.

"Yuki-chan! I am not going to wear that!" Taijiri shouts and the others down stairs hears her.

"Naijeru-kun! Mamoru-kun! C'mon out now!" Fuyuppe called out and they appeared on the door and ready to go.

"Aaahhh! You are not packing that one MM-sempai!" Taijiri shouted and the others stared at her window.

"Who's MM-sempai?" Yuuya asked confused and Ayame sneezed. Yuki and Ayame cam back with Taijiri and she was already to go. She wore a hat incase for extremely hot weather, well what she'd expect it was summer.

They used the Inazuma Caravan to get to the beach and when they got there Taijiri's mouth was wide opened. She never expected the beach to have so many people!

"Where are we gonna get a space then?" Natsumi asked worriedly. (As if she'll ever get worried!)

"Hey guys look over there!" Miyako shouted pointing to a space but then they saw another group headed towards it and the other group glared at them and they glared back. They all ran there as fast as they could and causing them to bump to the other group.

"Wait, Is that Roseann?" Taijiri asked Ayame and she nodded.

"And Airona and Nakamura..." Meiko said as her eyes widened.

"Flower Lovers Soccer Club!" Ayame and Taijiri shouted. But then Taijiri laid a mat on the space and put an Inazuma flag signalizing that Inazuma Japan saw this spot first and claims it.

"Captain!" The Flower Lover Soccer Club said even with their coach shocked to see Taijiri and Ayame again.

"Eep!" Taijiri said and ran towards the sea and then she remembered her list: _2. My feet will get sticky sand if I get out of water after swimming. _Taijiri thought and stopped at the last second but then a huge group of girls came in bumping her to the sea.

"Aww! I got sand on my hair!" Taijiri complained and those girls jumped in and started to swim while Taijiri got out. Everyone started enjoying swimming except for the coaches and Taijiri. They decided to share the same spot and Taijiri wiped sand off her feet when she heard Yuki calling.

"Taiji-sama! We're playing catch wanna join?" Yuki asked Taijiri and she nodded.

"I'd love to!" Taijiri answered to Yuki. They all started playing and devided themselves in to two groups. Ichinose and Yuki were on different group and were th MVP's of the groups. (P.S. MVP is Most Valuable Player if you people don't know what that is! XD)

"Let's do it Yuki-chan." Ichinose said challenging her.

"You got it Kazuya-san!" Yuki answered back but when Ichinose hit the ball it headed for the sea.

"I have a spare ball but it is in the caravan, I'll go get it!" Shinako said.

"No worries Shina-chan I can get it." Yuki answered.

"Are you sure Yuki-chan?" Hanaka asked and Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Be careful Yuki!" Aphrodi and Yuuya shouted as Yuki got into the water. Yuki got pissed.

"Would you two stop being so over protective on me! I'm 14 years old! I can hanndle myself! Wind, keep them company!" Yuki shouted angrily at the two. And before the two group's own eyes a pet eagle came rushing out of the bus and started to peck Yuuya and Aphrodi's head and Meiko giggled.

_'Oh wow! Aphrodi's in pain! I owe you one Yuki-chan!' _Meiko thought as she giggled. Yuki reached nearly the ball and streched her arm out to reach it.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" Taijiri shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine Taijiri-chan, my feet can still reach the water!" Yuki shoued as she finally got the ball and when she turned around she saw everyone gasped. Everybody on the shore started running away from the water as they saw a giant wave from behind Yuki.

"Yuki-chan!" Ichinose shouted as the wave totally covered Yuki's view.

"Yu-chan!" Both Yuuya and Aphrodi shouted worried for Yuki. Ichinose's eyes were full of determination. He ran towards the water and dived.

"Ichinose, where are you going?" Domon asked.

"Darling! Be careful!" Rika shouted and Taijiri was pissed that she slapped Rika.

"Shut up, Rika! Ichinose-kun doesn't like you!" Taijiri said pissed and Rika was speechless. Ichinose swam as fast as he could to Yuki's unconcious body. He carried her on his back and did a hand signal to Ayame. He raised his hand and swirled it in four directions and then he did a splash with his hand. Ayame got it. The signal means: Get me a whale! Ayame run to the water and then jumped in. She grabbed her pet whale from her pocket and told him to go get Ichinose.

The whale did as he was told when the whale reached Ichinose he swallowed them and everyone even the coaches gasped.

"Since when did Ayame be so cruel?" Shirou asked with worried eyes looking at Ayame but then she saw her smirk. The whale dive back underwater and raised his upper part. In the hole where he shoots some water like fountains, he gave out a strong one and Yuki and Ichinose appeared on the top. He was still carrying Yuki in his hands and when they reached the shore, Ayame got her whale back and everyone surrounded Yuki due to their concern.

Ichinose took a deep breath and did the mouth-to-mouth with Yuki which made Yuuya's left eye twitch. Ichinose let go and started pumping on her chest and he was relieved when Yuki's eyes were starting to open. Yuki blushed as the first sight that greeted her was Ichinose. And everyone but Yuuya and Aphrodi was smiling for the two. Oops did I only say Yuuya and Aphrodi only, as well as Rika and Aki wasn't smiling because they liked Ichinose.

Yuuya grabbed Ichinose by his wet shirt and dragged him away from Yuki and Aphrodi got the other side of the shirt and Taijiri and Ayame dragged Yuuya and Aphrodi away. The two girls glared at them and did the 'leave-the-two-lovebirds-alone-face'. Aphrodi and Yuuya just sighed.

"Yuki-chan, can I talk to you privately near the pier?" Ichhinose asked Yuki.

"Okay, Kazuya-kun! Hey w-wait up!" Yuki shouted as she saw Kazuya leaving without her.

"Kazuya-kun, t-there is s-something I want to talk to you ab-bout." Yuki said shyly. She got over her shyness but confessing her love for Ichinose, now that's a challenge. She wondered if he liked her back or will he laugh out when he found out. She just didn't know. Kazuya stared at her awkwardly cause she was saying somehting then trailed off. He dragged her head to rest on his shoulder.

Yuki blushed when he did that. But she freely accepted his offer. Yuuya, Aphrodi, Rika, and Aki were tied up by Taijiri and Ayame because of disturbing the happy to become couple.

"Nooo! Yu-" Yuuya was about to shout when Taijiri filled his mouth with ice cream and stuck the spoon there.

"Taijiri, please let go off Yuuya-san!" Fuyuka pleaded but Taijiri shook her head and whispered something to Fuyuppe which caused her to get mad at yuuya and Yuuya sighed.

Yuki enjoyed the view as the sun was setting, her head was still on Kazuya's shoulder.

"Yuki..." Ichinose said and lost his words.

"Hm?" Yuki asked and remembered something as soon as possible.

"Ah..." Kazuya tried to remember the words he lost track off.

"Kazuya-kun, there's somethin-" Yuki was cut off as she felt Kazuya' lips on hers. Yuki couldn't help but kiss her back.

"You don't have to Yuki, from the kiss I already know." Kazuya said as he rested his head over Yuki.

"Arrigato, Kazuya-san." Yuki said.

"For what?" Kazuya asked confused.

"For loving me back." Yuki said and Ichinose smiled at him and hugged each other. Taijiri was secretly taking a picture of them. And putting it in her album shefelt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her body.

"Aren't they sweet, Gouenj-kun?" Taijiri asked.

"They sure are, Teiajiri." Gouenji answered with a smirk and Taijiri glared at him.

Hanaka was watching from a distance and she just sighed. Oh how she wished Ryuuji and her was like that.

During nighttime, everyone was asleep except for Hanaka. She was still thinking about Ryuuji.

"Hana-chan?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ryuu-kun, hi." Hanaka said without turning around.

"Why are you so sad?" Ryuuji asked.

"It's nothing," Hanaka answered.

"You can tell me how you feel Hana-chan. But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Ryuuji said.

"No, come sit." Hanaka said and pat the ground beside her signalizing him to sit down.

"Ryuu-kun somethign's not right about Taiji-chan." Hanaka said. "She started to feel wierd and told me 'I'm jealous of you having such a good life' the other day when I didn't tell her anything fully about my life.." Hanaka added. Ryuuji sighed.

"Hana-chan, there's something we all know remember where Endou's aunt and uncle found the two Mosani siblings." Ryuuji explained.

"Thank you Ryuu-kun." Hanaka said and smiled. Ryuuji smiled and kept a small grin on his face then kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome." Ryuuji said and left. Hanaka was left there dumbfounded but she just smiled and put one hand on the cheek he kissed. Hanaka smiled and went back to sleep forgetting all about what they were talking about.

_**At Taijiri's Dream...**_

_Taijiri: Huh? Where am I?_

_?: Taiji-chan the time has come for you to know the truth..._

_Taijiri: How'd you k-know my name?_

_?: The lesser you now, Taijiri. The better._

_Taijiri: What truth are you talking about?_

_?: Your childhood must be revealed..._

_Taijiri: What childhood?_

_?:..._

_Taijiri: Wait! Tell me more!_

"Taijiri-chan wake up!" Ayame said as she poured water on her friend. "We're in charge of the cooking today!" Ayame added.

"I don't even know how to cook!" Taijiri said and went back to sleep but Ayame dragged her out of the tent.

"WE ARE COOKING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Ayame said angrily and dragged her to the kitchen. They started cooking and Taijiri seemed messed up. Ayame taught and reminded her of how to cook and now and started to help Ayame and get organized.

Taijiri was finished and so she left Ayame to have a walk around until Naijeru spotted her.

"Hey sis! Where ya goin?" Naijeru asked.

"Nowhere!" Taijiri answered and Naijeru walked up to her.

"So what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I had a dream last night..." Taijiri said and told Naijeru about her dream.

"Well, you might as well, have a diary and then we'll research how you got this dreams." Naijeru said and handed a notebook to his little sister.

"Thanks, onii-chan." Taijiri said.

"Just be careful!" Naijeru said while playing with her top hair and went away. Hanaka saw and heard everything. She's getting weirder and weirder. Hanaka started to realize how unlucky Taijiri's life was.

"Hana-chan? Why are you stalking Taijiri?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ryuu-kun, she is getting weirder and weirder." Hanaka answered Midorikawa. Midorikawa grabbed her hand and took her away.

"Ryuu-kun!" Hanaka said angrily and turned around. Seeing Ryuuji's eyes worried she blushed. Ryuuji held his hands on her.

"Hana-chan, I have been keeping feelings towards you..." Ryuuji said and Hanaka blushed even more.

"Really?" Hanaka asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know how to say it so let me show you how I feel..." Ryuuji said.

"Show me wha-" Hanaka said and was cut off feeling Ryuuji's lips on her. She had no choice but to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Hanaka wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon broke the kiss.

"I love you, Hana-chan." Ryuuji said.

"I love you, too Ryuu-kun." Hanaka said and suddenly was greeted was a flash and truned their directions towards the two.

"Perfect Couple!" Ayame shouted. "Taiji-chan will love this!" Ayame added as the two realized their position they blushed and let go. Ayame soon left. The couple went back to the beach site and Taijiri and Ayame soon came back. When everybody was aleep Taijiri pulled out a diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first day to write on you. My onii-chan just bought it for me so I can keep track of my dreams and then research why am I having this dreams. My brother told me mostly not to panic. But I fear there my be something about our past our cousin haven't told us. I can't believe I don't know the real me. Last night I had the strangest dream, I hear voices saying: The time has come! You must know the truth! The truth about your past! Those voices said that but I'm not quite sure. Another 2 couples are added to my album. Our lives are just keeps on getting better. That's all for now...:)_

_-Taijiri _

**Well, that's Chapter 2! I still won't continue my other Inazuma Eleven Story. I'm enjoying this one to much. Thanks for those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed and sorry if I put any wrong grammar and spellings. Please Review! ^^**


End file.
